


a little late

by monffee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: his lips reach for ryosuke’s pale cheek lovingly.





	a little late

**Author's Note:**

> written at my office as stress relief, fluffy and short / written on april 28th, 2017

ryosuke let out a long sigh. he’s currently sitting by the window on the cozy sofa inside the café all by himself. he taps his fingernails on the table impatiently, looking annoyed whenever he checks the time on his watch. ’nakajima, you’re so dead!’ he thought, doesn’t even aware of the ding-dong noise at the door’s café.

 

he jolts up abruptly when he feels a pair of arms circled around his slender shoulder all of a sudden from behind him.

 

thus he sighs in relief right after he recognizes the familiar scent of his lover. ”sorry, i’m late.” ryosuke answers him with a snort. yuto chuckles, his lips reach for ryosuke’s pale cheek lovingly as an apology. ”i’m sorry, pretty.” he whispers against soft skin.

 

ryosuke tries so hard not to smile or even blush at the word pretty and pout instead as he murmurs, ”it’s okay.” yuto ruffles his auburn hair with a satisfied smile when he sees the pink hue on ryosuke’s cheeks blossoms.


End file.
